Turn of Events
by Lillia-Lillia
Summary: Who knew that one night could have so many crazy turns of events? A cold February night takes two Greasers on some exciting new adventures. Johnny/Dally. Rated M for the smut in ch. 3 and 7, but also has plot! COMPLETE!
1. Tuff, not Stupid

**Hi guys, my name's Lillia, and this is my first-ever story that I've had the courage to post. It's got a lot of fun things—some action scenes with Johnny and the Socs, a little fluff with Dally…good stuff, good stuff. I hope you like it!**

**AU: Johnny survived the church incident. It would be no fun if he died, right?**

**Rating: T for some violence and curses.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.**

**Turn of Events **

**Chapter 1: Tuff, not Stupid  
**

"Johnny, if I told you once, I told you a thousand times, you're always welcome in our house and you're always welcome to sleep on our couch. C'mon man, cut the crap and just stay inside where it's warm."

Small, dark Johnny Cade stood in the doorway of the Curtis house, his shoulders slumped and his posture meek as Darry stood tall over him. It was a chilly February evening in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Johnny was getting ready to leave and spend the night in the lot under a tree. The younger boy stuffed his hands in his pockets, keeping his head down and his deep eyes away from Darry's stern ones. Johnny mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

"What'chu say? Speak up, kid!" It was getting late and Darry still needed to get his brothers off to bed and then get some rest himself before beginning another long day at work. Although he loved Johnny and knew that he had to respect his shyness, he was getting frustrated with the kid's stupid decision to sleep outside.

"I—I…it's just that I spent the last coupla nights here. I don't wanna be in anyone's way…"

"You're not in the way if you're sleeping on the couch!" Darry shouted, raising his hands and gesticulating for emphasis. Instinctively, Johnny flinched. "Damn kid, when did you start being so stubborn?"

Just as Johnny peeked up at Darry from the tops of his eyes, confident that the bigger boy wouldn't hit him, Dally strutted into the room. He had been in the kitchen where he'd been eating some snacks and regaling the younger two Curtis boys with some stories from New York. "Calm the fuck down, Darry," he said, his icy eyes passing over the older boy. "Kid don't wanna sleep here, he don't gotta,"

"He's got to be more careful. Sleeping in the lot's going to get you jumped again, Johnnycakes." He was truly concerned for his young friend's safety. "The Socs still haven't cooled down after Bob…"

Dally pushed open the door and stepped out into the night, turning to face the other two. "The kid's too tough to worry about them Socs, ain't you, Johnnycakes?"

"Yeah," Johnny said.

Darry stood over Johnny, which emphasized the size difference between the two. Darry was tall and muscled, Johnny was a runt; scrawny and small. "Do whatever you want, Johnny," he sighed, as Dally disappeared into the night. "Just know you can always come back here if you'd like."

"Thanks," he said. "And I appreciate it," he added. It was more words than Darry normally heard him say.

"Sure, Johnnycakes," said Darry, shaking his head and closing the door after him.

Johnny headed in the direction of the lot, kicking a stone down the street as he went. It sure was a cool night as the wind whipped through the streets. He buttoned up his jeans jacket as high as it would go, and walked with his head down to protect his face from the whistling gusts of cold air. He stuck his hands in his pockets, fingering his switch blade in the left one. By the time he reached the lot, his teeth were chattering and his hands, despite being in his pockets, were pale and frozen. Johnny sat himself down behind a large tree, which he hoped would shield him from the wind, and lit up a smoke. A long drag from the cancer stick was a comfort and it warmed him up inside a little bit. He drew his knees to his chest and put his head down, looking more haggard and weary than he should for a boy of sixteen years. He passed the time smoking and trying not to think of how cold he was. But just as the cigarette degenerated to no more than a butt and ashes, he heard a low rumble in the distance.

The boy's heartbeat quickened and his blood pressure rose. His spine stiffened and he felt all of his senses get sharper. As Darry had warned, these could be Socs looking for revenge. Johnny thought about what Dally had said. _The kid's too tough to worry about them Socs, ain't you, Johnnycakes?_ Dally had called him tough, which was a real compliment coming from a hardened criminal like him. But the fact remained that the Socs were definitely hungry for revenge. Johnny had endured countless beatings in his life, but this time, he decided that being tough was not worth it.

Silently, he got to his feet and began running away from the sound of the rumbling engine. He darted from tree to tree, doing his best to stay in the shadows. Johnny no longer felt cold as he weaved his way through the lot, out of sight and away from detection. At he reached the entrance of the lot, he was feeling confident that he'd outrun the vehicle and outsmarted the Socs.

_Click_. All of the sudden, directly in front of him, a pair of headlights flicked to the bright setting, pointing head-on into Johnny's eyes. To his horror, the whooping laughs of three Socs reached his ears. How did they get to the front of the lot so fast and so quietly? Johnny didn't have much time to ponder their stealth as he began sprinting like the devil was on his heels. The car's engine revved behind him, and a screech of tires was enough to tell him he was being chased.

He reversed direction and ran into the lot, figuring the closer he was to trees, the less likely it was that he'd get run over. The loud, hollering voices from the car were terrible, and they were clearly enjoying themselves.

"C'mon, get 'em! Get the little fucker! Faster!"

"Look at that greasy rat run! Get 'em!"

They were laughing hysterically as Johnny sprinted. He was running purely for survival now, but he still noticed a sharp _thwack_ and the sound of glass shattering as something whizzed by his ear and connected with a tree on his left.

"Almost got 'im that time! Try again! Get the greasy bastard!"

Johnny tripped on a root and went sprawling across the ground. In the heat of the moment, he felt no pain. Without missing a beat, he rolled to his feet and switched direction once more, racing towards a cluster of trees. He dodged between two of them just in time to hear another _thwack_ and shatter on a branch he'd just ducked under. _They were throwing glass bottles at him!_ The sounds of the screeching tires must have woken the entire region as the Socs swerved to avoid the trees.

Two more bottles were hurled at Johnny. One missed severely, but the other hit a tree branch directly above him, raining shards of glad down onto his black hair and jacket. The gleeful yelps from the Socs were sickening. One was egging his friend to throw another, "But be careful!" He warned, "it's our last one!" The Soc wound up and launched the bottle, and it caught Johnny on the elbow, knocking him off balance.

He was nearing the perimeter of the lot, and before long, he'd be in the open, clear and exposed for the Socs to do as they pleased. Would the get out and jump him? Would they speed up and run him over? He only had a split second to decide what to do, and to run in either direction seemed like a death sentence. Without looking over his shoulder, he opted to go straight out onto the street, running faster than he'd ever run in his life. The Socs chorused an animalistic cry, like a pack of wolves honing in on their prey.

"Floor it!" one of them shouted.

The driver complied, slamming on the gas pedal, just as the headlights of a truck appeared at the opposite end of the street, heading Johnny's way. The Greaser's heart thudded in his chest. _More Socs were coming!_ He was doomed. He veered right, praying that if he was lucky, the two Soc vehicles might crash.

And as he entertained the thought, the sound of shrieking brakes, crinkling metal, shattering glass and broken branches filled the night. Behind him, his prayers had been halfway answered; the Socs had run their car head-on into a tree. As he attempted to look over his shoulder at the wreckage, he tripped over the curb and flew into somebody's mailbox. He was dizzy and disoriented as he tried to right himself. His vision blurred momentarily, than focused on three Socs jumping out of the car. They all appeared to be in one piece but their car was a mess. As he picked himself off the ground the truck skidded to a menacing halt in front of him.

"Johnny, get in!"

"Wha…?"

To the dark boy's astonishment, Dallas Winston was behind the wheel of an old, beat-up, robin's egg blue truck, beckoning him to climb in. Simultaneously, lights were turning on in the nearby houses, and neighbors were groggily stepping out onto their porches and lawns. "The hell is going on out here! I'm calling the cops!" screamed an old man.

"What, you waiting for another invitation, punk? Get your ass in here!" Dally yelled.

Johnny unceremoniously threw his upper body through the open passenger window, and Dally was already speeding away before he had his legs through. Panting, he oriented himself into the passenger seat properly. His head was pounding and his ears were ringing. Even his tan face looked pale. Johnny Cade was too stunned to speak.

"…Shoulda known better…"Dally was muttering under his breath as he swerved onto a main artery, cutting off another car, ignoring the other driver's curses and shouts.

"I'm sorry," Johnny heard himself say. His voice was shaking and he didn't seem to be in control of it, but it was important that his hero was not upset at him.

"No! _I_ shoulda known better!" The blonde hissed, speeding up to make it through a yellow light.

"Huh?" Johnny looked up at him, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his elevated breath.

"Darry, man. Darry's a fucking hardass and all, but he was right. He was looking out for _your_ scrawny ass and all I did was tell you to be stupid." He took his eyes off the road to look at Johnny, "Listen kid, I don't wanna sound like weak shit, but I love you, you know that right?"

Johnny felt his heart thump and he was pretty sure it was related to something more than the stresses he endured in the lot. "Yeah," he said tentatively.

"And after what went down at the church…Listen. You don't hafta be like me. You can be tuff without being stupid." He sighed, shaking his blonde head. "You shoulda just slept on the couch…I shoulda told you to sleep on the couch."

The younger boy stayed quiet for a moment. This was the deepest expression of emotion that he, or anyone for that matter, had ever seen Dally display. He was legitimately concerned for Johnny's safety, and that made him feel good.

Realizing that he'd left Dally hanging for too long, Johnny hastened to speak up "It's not your fault!" He blurted quickly, "It was my idea to go to the lot."

"Yeah, well, we all gotta look after you, ya know?"

"You don't _gotta_!" Johnny said, somewhat defensively.

"Heh." It was a sound Dally made that was similar to a bitter laugh. "Johnnycakes, that's not what I mean. We all _want to_ look after you." He paused. "Because we love you."

"I love you too," Johnny blurted, the words tumbling from his lips a hair too fast.

The laughter-like grunt escaped the blonde's lips again as he pulled into the downtown area of Tulsa, which was alive and thumping with nightlife. "Don't get all soft on me."

The younger boy fumbled with his words. "I—uh—I mean, _we all_ love you too."

"Uh-huh man, whatever." He jerked the steering wheel roughly, parking the truck in an alley outside of a club with blaring music. He reached over and tousled Johnny's hair with his hand. "Whatever you say."

The touch of his friends hand on his head made Johnny sit up straight in his seat. It was nothing and over in an instant, but nevertheless felt very important to Johnny. The touch almost had an electric quality to it which made his heart thump; sending a weird feeling to his stomach and then out to his fingers and toes.

He realized he'd been zoning out and snapped back to reality when Dally slammed his door shut. "There's glass in your hair by the way." He said matter-of-factly. "And you look like shit." He was walking around the side of the building to a back entrance of the club. Johnny scrambled to follow him. "Thought you oughtta know."

"I…yeah."

"You should prob'ly tell me how that got there." Dally pulled open the back door leading to a small mudroom and a rickety staircase that rose a steep two flights above the thumping club down below. The boys began the ascent.

"You should probably tell me where the hell we are, whose truck that was you was driving, and how you knew to come save my ass when you did." Johnny shot back, amazed at his own boldness.

At the top of the staircase was a dim landing with a few oversized chairs and a small table. A few people sat around it talking to each other seriously and in low voices. They were either blazed or tripping or both, even Dally couldn't tell. They nodded their heads in greeting to the two teenagers, their eyes out of focus. Dally led Johnny past them down a corridor to a door in the middle of the hallway. He fumbled in his jeans for a key.

"You know I should kick your ass for that shit, Johnnycakes, but you're too cute for that." His key fit the lock and the door swung open, barely revealing a pitch-dark room. "Now come. I'mma clean you up and then we can straighten all them questions out."

Johnny didn't protest as Dally pulled him into the room. He was utterly speechless. In one evening, he'd been freezing in the lot, chased by Socs, pelted with glass bottles...and now to top it off, Dally Winston had just called him cute. Johnny was intrigued.

**Thanks for reading! I love reviews!  
**


	2. Inquisitive Little Punk

**Hi guys. Thanks to anyone who read, commented, or simply enjoyed the last chapter. And of course, a special thanks to those who commented and faved. I really appreciate it. It truly made my day!**

**Rated T: Again some Dally/Johnny, but the rating might go up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

**Turn of Events **

**Chapter 2: Inquisitive Little Punk**

Johnny followed Dally into the small apartment. The blonde fumbled for the light, revealing its cramped and dingy condition. Empty beer bottles lined a termite-eaten dresser in the right corner of the room. A filthy ashtray sat atop a wobbly side table below the shelf. The walls were ugly, gray stucco, the ceiling was low, and the lone small window had no curtains, but cardboard covering it. The window was above a lumpy double mattress, whose bed frame was supported and reinforced by a complicated and intrinsic series of bungee cords. There was no carpet on the floor space, but rather an old, navy blue towel laid down to keep feet warm. It was a better alternative to stepping on the cold slate in February.

All in all, it was a pretty standard cheap guy's apartment. The look of confusion on Johnny's face was not due to its dirty condition, but rather the fact that Dally was _here_ and not by Buck Merril's place.

"Why are you staying here?" The boy asked in a low voice, his eyes continuously scanning the room. The thumping from the club two stories below and the waster people on the landing made him feel edgy and uncomfortable. "What about your room at Buck's?"

Dally pulled open the lowest drawer on his dresser, extracting a first aid kit that seemed to be in too-good condition to be allowed in the apartment. He chucked it unceremoniously on the table, which creaked and rattled upon impact. "I told you, I'mma explain. But first we gotta clean you up. You really look like shit."

"You mentioned," Johnny said wryly.

Dally hooked the leg of one of the two equally crappy chairs by the side table with his foot and pulled it out. "Sit."

Johnny sat. "Where did you get that first aid kit?"

"Man you're really fucking inquisitive today, Johnnyboy."

"What's 'inquisitive'?"

"Means you ask a lot of goddamned questions." Dally replied, taking the seat opposite Johnny and flipping open the first aid kit. "Ponyboy made me learn the word. Wouldn't stop flappin' his yap until I got it."

Johnny raised an eyebrow so it disappeared under his shaggy black bangs. "So…where did you get the first aid kit?"

Dally smirked, grabbing an antiseptic and gauze. He began blotting Johnny's forehead where he'd hit the mailbox; his last injury. "If you were _anybody_ else, I'd kick your ass. But okay, 'bout a week ago I fucked a nursing student right here in this room. She brought some of her medical crap thinking we was gonna play 'doctor', or something. But then when she left, she forgot to take her shit, so now it's mine. Looks like it's coming in handy for you and your messed up face, though."

"You brought a nursing student back here?" Johnny asked in awe. He remembered some of the nice nurses from when he was in the hospital, as well as how nice they looked. "Golly, and she must've been some kind of Soc too, huh. But what about Sylvia?"

"What about her? That broad's not my ball 'n chain."

"Well, was she good? The nursing student, I mean."

"Eh, I had better." Dally shrugged. He scrunched up his face, carefully putting the finishing touches on the bandage on Johnny's forehead. "She had these nasty-ass shark teeth though. Ya know big front ones? I was so scared she was gonna fuck up and bite my dick off."

The tan boy winced at the sound of that. He didn't want to let it on to Dally that he had no way to relate to that kind of fear. He'd never been in a situation remotely close to culminating in a bad blowjob, let alone a good one. Girls always saw him as a little boy; younger, even, than Pony. He'd never even had a girl before. He kept his mouth shut, not wanting Dally to think he was a loser.

Dally was giving Johnny a hard look, as if he was having trouble deciding what to do next. "Um…okay, you gonna have to take that shit off. There's glass everywhere and I dunno where to start."

"Take what shit off?"

"Your _shit_. Your jacket, shirt, jeans…At least start with the jacket."

"Oh," Johnny stood up and carefully slid off his jeans jacket. With the piece of clothing removed, it exposed a torn up elbow where the Socs had nicked him with a glass bottle.

The blonde reached up and grabbed Johnny's wrist, pulling him closer and positioning him so he was right under the light, the injured elbow level with his face. Johnny felt himself start to sweat, elated by that simple touch. Why was he feeling like this when his friend touched his _arm_ of all things? But he was also very nervous as Dally had stood him between his legs to get a close look at the elbow. He trembled as Dally inspected the superficial glass scratches, his face inches from Johnny's skin. He could even feel his towheaded friend's breath on his bare arm.

"Stop shaking so much, would ya?" Dally asked. "I gotta get this out."

The smaller youth took a deep breath. "Yeah, sorry."

Armed with a pair of tweezers, Dally extracted the biggest pieces of glass from Johnny's elbow. As he held the younger boy's arm steady, he could clearly feel his body temperature rise. Why, was Johnny nervous that it might hurt? That was odd. Johnny generally took the concept of pain with a stoic look despite being so wide-eyed and scared all the time. "Where'd all this glass come from, Johnnycakes?" He asked. Dally's soft side—or the facsimile of a soft side that he had only for Johnny—was showing itself as he tried to distract the boy from any pain.

"Those Socs were throwing their empties at me." Johnny replied, grateful to have something to say.

"They were?" He had removed the biggest pieces of glass relatively painlessly as Johnny was talking. "Get the fuck outta here, that's dirty!"

"I know,"

"Why don't you tell me everything that happened to you after you left the Curtis'."

Johnny relayed everything that happened to him upon going to the lot, including hoping that the Socs might crash with Dally's truck, who he thought was a Soc at the time. All the while, Dally extracted the big bits of glass from Johnny's head, neck and arms. Johnny fell silent at the end of his story just as Dally asked him to keep his head down. He wanted to give Johnny's hair the final once-over.

"I think I got all them big pieces," Dally announced, running his fingers through Johnny's thick, greasy, black locks. "Ouch! Fuck, no, I missed a piece." He looked down at his own fingers; a small shard was embedded in his middle one.

Johnny felt his face grow scarlet as Dally, under the pretense of checking his hair for glass, stroked his head. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. He'd always enjoyed the feeling of fingers running through his hair, with the light scratches of fingertips on his scalp and the gentle tugging on his locks. Once, his mother had stroked his hair for hours until he fell asleep. He must have been about six or seven years old at the time and he enjoyed it immensely, but she hadn't done it since. And another time, he had earned a touch in Windrixville. That first night at the church had been a difficult one, with the fear of the unknown and the horror of murdering a Soc eating away at him. But Ponyboy was there, and despite all the fear and anxiety, a caress from his friend was unbelievably soothing.

All too soon for Johnny's liking, Dally disentangled his fingers from the younger boy's hair. "All clean, Johnnycakes." The boy's heart sank a little. He wanted Dally's fingers back in his hair. "You're gonna have to take your shirt off now. I dunno how much glass got under your collar."

He understood that Dally was right, but it didn't make him feel any less self-conscious as he tugged his tight, black T-shirt over his head. Johnny was uncomfortably aware that Dally's eyes were on his naked upper body. He hung his head, shaggy bangs covering his eyes, and turned his body slightly away from Dally's unwavering stare.

"C'mon shy-guy. Lemme take a look." Dally reached out and pulled Johnny closer so he was directly under the light. Despite his dark features, Johnny's face was burning and his cheeks and ears were noticeably pink. "Spin," Dally ordered.

Johnny stood with his back to the blonde. Goosebumps popped up all down his sides and arms as Dally palpated his shoulders and spine. He heard Dally hiss as he circumvented the burns on his back; an eternal reminder of the church fire. Dally's touch was softer and more gentle than what would be expected from a hood. He ran his fingers down Johnny's sides, hips, and eventually his lower back. The dark boy shut his eyes tight. To his horror, his jeans had grown very tight in the crotch area. Why was this happening? Dally was a boy! And his idol! _And a boy_! Boys weren't supposed to get a stiffy over some other boy! That was just crazy.

"Dally," Johnny began, his voice squeaking. He needed something to distract himself from what was happening in the southern hemisphere. "You never told me whose truck that was, how you found me and where we are."

"Inquisitive little punk," he muttered, pulling out a piece of glass lodged inches from a particularly aggressive burn. This drew a hiss from the younger boy. "Well, a few weeks back, me and Buck was playing Buck's cousin in a rousin' game of blind-man's-bluff. The rat was drunk off his ass and high as a kite; must've owed us each a good grand by the end of the night. He told me he couldn't pay. But he insisted I come to his downtown club. His family's owned this building for years, I guess. Told me I could come for free anytime I want, and have a standing room. Sweet deal, huh."

The stinging pain of the glass shards on his sore back combined with Dally's story killed Johnny's situation instantly. "And the truck?"

"Also the cousin's. He said I could borrow it too." Johnny nodded but he didn't believe it.

Dally slowly ran his fingertips across Johnny's shoulder blades and up his neck. The lightness and achingly slow speed of the touch sent a pleasurable jolt from Johnny's back around to his chest, and down to his groin. Johnny chewed his lip fiercely, hoping the self-inflicted pain would kill the trouble that was rising once again. He dropped his chin to his chest, greasy hair covering his eyes. He had to stop this nonsense before Dally made him turn around!

"And that's what I did earlier tonight," Dally continued, moving on to long strokes down his friend's back, searching for any glass he might have missed. "I borrowed the truck. I was with Buck and his cousin on the Broken Arrow Expressway when I saw them Socs from town drive by. They was piss-ass drunk by the way they were swerving, and…I dunno, I just had a bad feeling. You know that weird feeling? What's it called…" He paused, his hand low on Johnny's hip, which made the tan boy squirm. "A premonition."

"Did Pony teach you that word too?"

"Fuck off," Dally said playfully, biffing Johnny on the hip. "And stop wriggling around like a worm, okay, punk?"

"Okay,"

"Anyways, they know to look for you in the lot. Them Socs, I mean. They know to look there after the thing with Bob and all. And that spooked me a bit." His hand was still resting absentmindedly on Johnny's hip. He was tracing small circles on the smooth, tanned skin with his thumb. It felt so good to Johnny that his chest absolutely _ached_. It ached, but in a good way. He was sure Dally wasn't paying attention to what his hand was doing, but Johnny couldn't focus his racing mind on anything else! "…and I knew I'd hafta go check on you." Dally was saying. "It took some convincing to remind Buck's cousin that he owed me his truck. I actually had to kick him out right there on the Expressway."

He said it so nonchalantly, although kicking another person out into traffic in the dead of night was a sure was to get the TPD on your ass. And Dally didn't need any more run-ins with the fuzz. "You kicked him out onto a fast road?" Johnny asked, his voice at least an octave too high.

"Well sure. But I did it for you. And good thing I did. You sure needed me, huh? Now turn around, Johnnycakes, lemme get the glass off your front."

Johnny panicked. "Uh no. You know what? My front looks pretty good." He babbled franticly, not knowing what Dally would say or do when he saw his crotch. Because there was absolutely _no way_ he would miss the straining erection in his tight jeans.

"C'mon now, turn around."

Dally looped his fingers through Johnny's belt loop, and seamlessly pulled his small body until it faced forward. Johnny had his eyes closed tight. This was going to be humiliating. A hundred beatings from his old man would be better than this. He opened one dark eye and peeked at Dally, and there it was. The blonde was staring at his offending member looking stunned. And Dally had been in the cooler; not a heck of a lot could stun him.

A ringing silence filled the room and time seemed to slow to a standstill. Johnny prayed for the moment to pass painlessly. _Oh fuck,_ his mind screamed,_ what's he gonna say?_

**Thanks for making it all the way down here! I'll update soon. Please review if you have the time, thanks!**


	3. Just Messin' Around

**Well, here it is, my first-ever attempt at slash. I hope it came out well and that you all enjoy it.**

**Rated M!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

**Turn of Events **

**Chapter 3: Just Messin' Around**

Dally stared at the bulge in the younger boy's jeans for a good ten awkward seconds. His eyes finally traveled up across Johnny's bare chest and came to rest on his frightened, dark features. "Johnny, what the hell, man?" He asked slowly, unsure of how to react.

Johnny opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again after he was positive no words would come out. He shook his head meekly, his bangs nearly covering his pleading eyes. He stared deploringly at Dally, his idol and hero, hoping that in some way he would just let this go—just forget it even happened.

"I…uh…I didn't know you was queer." Dally continued in that slow voice. He cocked an eyebrow and scratched the back of his head; a nervous gesture.

The younger one found his voice. "I didn't know I was either!" He shouted, much louder than he intended.

This surprised Dally. "You didn't?"

"No!" He moved away from the fair skinned hood. It was too shameful to be under his scrutinizing stare.

"Well, hey now, calm down." He tried to lock eyes with the younger boy. He hated that Johnny wouldn't look anywhere but the ground. "Maybe there's some explainin' for all this shit."

Johnny scuffed the floor with his toe. "Yeah, like what?"

Dally had no answer. "Well, uh…have you ever liked a girl before?"

"Yeah, of course I have. I liked those pretty Socs from the Nightly Doubly, but golly, they wouldn't see nothing in a guy like me. And I once liked a girl from school but she's moved away from here." He felt very small and wished he had his shirt on to cover his shaking body.

The older boy nodded. It still seemed like he was struggling to find the proper words. "So have you ever, uh, liked a guy before?"

"No! I know it ain't right for a boy to like another boy." Johnny gripped his hair so tightly that his knuckles turned white. On the plus side, his boner was officially gone.

"And…why ain't it right for a boy to like another boy?" Dally asked. When Johnny peeked at him, confused, the blonde elaborated. "For example, say it don't mean nothin'. Say you have two guys who ain't looking for some long term, lovey-dovey, bullshit, girly relationship." He scrunched up his face and narrowed his eyes as he said it. Dally wasn't too impressed with the idea of romance. "Say they're just two guys who wanna mess around with each other. Would that be so goddamned terrible?"

Johnny's heart began thudding again. Why was Dally saying these things? Was he just messing with him? Cautiously, he said, "I…I guess not."

"Ya know, I wish girls understood that. Sometimes we guys just get horny and wanna mess around a bit. But they always want a damned song and dance. So why not mess around with some like-minded guy?"

Dally reached out and took each of Johnny's hands in his own. The dark boy's hands were slimmer and trembling, but they fit into his bigger ones nicely. The smaller boy's fearful eyes widened as he looked from their grasped hands all the way up to Dally's face. The hood's normally cold, dangerous, ice-blue eyes were alive with a curious spark. The tension inside the dingy apartment was thick.

"Have you ever messed around with a guy before?" Johnny squeaked.

"No but there's a first time for everything."

He tugged Johnny closer by the wrists, pulling the teen onto his lap. Johnny's big, dark eyes never left Dally's blue ones. He just watched cautiously, clearly awestruck that this was all happening. It was evident that Dally would have to make all the first moves, or they would get nowhere. He took Johnny's chin between his thumb and forefinger and gently stroked the soft skin there, coaxing their faces closer and closer together until their lips nearly touched. Their noses brushed lightly in a sweet Eskimo kiss, which drew a grin from Dally. He'd always loved Johnny, but was now noticing just how adorable his friend truly was.

Finally they connected in a feather-like kiss and held it, drawing pleasure from the softness of each others' lips. Johnny's eyelids fluttered shut, taking in that rush of emotions that comes from a first kiss. They broke apart and the dark boy fixed Dally with one of his intense 'Johnny-looks'. His thin, dark hands found the hem of Dally's shirt and he tugged on it, trying to get it over the wearer's head..

"Easy, kid, I got it," Dally chuckled, pulling his shirt off. He was not easily amused, but Johnny's clumsy and helpless pulling of the fabric was sweet. He couldn't believe he had his buddy Johnny Cade straddled across his lap, the two of them topless. It was an interesting turn of events and Dally was quite enjoying himself.

The moment Dally's shirt hit the floor, Johnny jumped him, his eagerness earning another laugh from the older boy. Johnny touched everything he could; Dally's solid arms, his pecs, taut nipples and abs. Dally peered down, watching him for a moment, smiling. He was happy that he got to be the first one with whom Johnny could have this experience. Johnny loved where he was right now. Even Dally's scent was intoxicating. The warmth of Dallas Winston's body against his own fulfilled that desire for touch that he needed and loved. The mix of heat, tension and touch had revived Johnny's erection full force. They kissed again slowly; the blonde lightly stroking Johnny's back—carefully minding the burns—while the smaller teen gripped Dally's larger forearms. Their eyes met, both pairs shining with purpose.

Johnny's hands tightened on Dally's arms as their lips met again. Their initial gentle kisses had quickly turned passionate, fingers entwined in each others' hair. Dally gauged Johnny for signs of reluctance, but was only faced with a look of carnal need from his friend. The kisses gradually became deeper, tongues sensually dancing between the other's lips.

Johnny shifted in Dally's lap, gyrating rhythmically against his hips. He was heartened to feel Dally's hard cock press firmly against his own, meaning his friend was equally turned on by all of this. As Johnny ground his slim hips steadily against Dally, both boys moaned from the exquisite friction. His fingers found Dally's and they intertwined, the smaller boy getting as close to his friends hot, muscled body as possible. Johnny ended a kiss with a sharp nip to Dally's lower lip, eliciting a deep grunt and a shudder from the older boy. The animalistic sound so full of want surprised them both. Johnny grinned against the blonde's mouth, a feeling of satisfaction growing deep in his stomach. _He had made Dallas Winston_ moan.

"You're a good kisser for a first-timer," Dally growled huskily.

Dally wanted the upper hand again. He wanted to make the dark teen sweat and moan for him. He slid his hands down Johnny's sides lightly, as to raise goose bumps. The touch caused Johnny to arch his back in hopes of getting more pressure. Dally smirked. He wasn't going to give him what he wanted that easily. His hands slid to the small of Johnny's tan back and his fingertips wriggled beneath the jeans and briefs. He heard the teen's breath hitch. Dally sensually slid his hands around to Johnny's hips, pinning them down. He now controlled the smaller boy's movements and that damned hot grinding.

"Huh?" Johnny looked at him with worried eyes, wondering why Dally was restricting his movement. But a lustful look from the blonde was enough to soften the worry off his face and replace it with a look of yearning.

The older boy leaned in, trailing kisses up his jaw line to his earlobe, which he promptly nipped. Johnny hissed in ecstasy, running his fingers up Dally's body until they tangled deep in his blonde hair. As Dally began the slow descent of kisses down his neck to that sensitive groove above the collar bone, Johnny tightened his grip on Dally's hair, pulling it hard. He struggled to restart his rhythmic grinding against Dally in attempts to quench the lustful ache that was spreading from his stomach to his groin. But Dally held him fast. As the older boy licked and nipped at Johnny's beautifully dark and exposed neck, the black haired boy tossed his head back and moaned. It was a long and needy whine made all the more sexy by the fact that he was squirming.

"Ouch, Johnnycakes, you're gonna rip my hair out," Dally breathed, smiling.

"Hah," was all Johnny managed to pant, loosening his grip.

When they locked stares again, Dally was incredibly turned on at the sheer lust behind Johnny's dark eyes. He immediately went back to biting, sucking and licking the teen's already tender, aching skin. He loved the way the boy was wriggling. Oh, how he wanted and needed that pleasurable friction. And Dally loved denying him for now, just so he'd be able to see his happiness and relief when it was finally granted. And with that in mind, Dally pulled down hard on Johnny's hips, catching the dark skinned youth entirely off guard. His eyes snapped open as their erections ground together. His nails dug deeply into Dally's neck; they would leave a mark. "Ahhhh!" He called out. The erotic moan spilling from his lips was amazing.

"C'mon," Dally hissed. He stood up and set Johnny on the ground, but the younger boy wasn't letting go. His arms had snaked to Dally's waist, pulling him down to deepen an already passionate kiss. The two stumbled across the room, aiming for the bed. But they tripped on the towel set across the floor, and landed in a heap a few feet from it. Dally took the brunt of the impact, Johnny on top of him. The dark boy used the opportunity to get the upper hand. He straddled Dally's hips again, leaning down to enjoy the full skin-on-skin contact of their bare torsos. He nuzzled Dally's jaw line, licking and exhaling hotly against the blonde's sensitive skin. Johnny nipped the older boy's jaw line and neck, copying many of the same moves Dally had employed on him earlier. When he sucked Dally's earlobe, the blonde shuddered, hissed and arched his back.

"You do that good," Dally breathed, rolling Johnny to the bottom. The dark boy gasped as his hot skin contacted the freezing cold floor. The blonde swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped Johnny's blue jeans, and tugged both them and his cotton briefs off in one motion. Johnny blushed scarlet as he lay there in all his glory for Dally to see, clad in nothing but his pair of ratty socks.

Johnny looked worriedly up at the older boy; he wondered if he looked good enough. Dally sensed this and grinned hungrily. "You look good," he assured him. "You're big. I mean, I got no basis for comparison besides my own pecker, seeing as you're my first dude, but…" He trailed off, grasping the base of Johnny's member in his right hand, pumping it slowly. The dark boy's breath hitched loudly. Sure, he'd masturbated plenty, but it felt so different and so good to have Dally's large hand wrapped around it. His abdominal muscles tensed and he propped himself up on his elbows as to watch the blonde's work. He began rocking his hips in time to Dally's movement.

The older boy was pleased to be having such an effect on his friend. Johnny was already leaking precum, rocking his hips as hard as he could into Dally's hand. If a handjob was already getting him this excited, he imagined how oral would blow his mind. Although Dally had never given someone head before, he knew how it should be done. Johnny's eyes widened as he watched Dally lower his blonde head over his rock-hard erection. The older boy swirled his hot, wet tongue over the tip, exciting a sharp gasp and a long moan from his black haired friend. "Oh god, Dally," he breathed, dark eyes glassy with lust.

Dally relaxed the muscles in his throat, taking in more of Johnny than before. The younger boy's jaw was clenched, containing the low, husky grunts generated in the back of his throat. Dally swirled his tongue again, drawing it up in a slow, languid lick that culminated in a hard suck at the tip. Johnny's whole body quivered, his head thrown back and him muscles tensing more strongly now. Dally took him all the way a few times before focusing his ministrations on the sensitive tip. Johnny Cade was on a cloud. The warm, wet sensation was unbelievable, and as he looked down to see Dally's blonde head bobbing up and down on his member, he became all the hornier.

Johnny knew this was going to end soon if he didn't take some control. "Dal—Dally," he moaned, placing a hand on his forehead and reluctantly pushing it away.

"Huh?" Dally looked up, confused, his lips coated with the younger boy's precum.

"Lemme have a shot."

He tugged helplessly at Dally's jeans, finding that undoing them from the front was harder than it looked. Again, the blonde found Johnny's struggling entertaining, so he helped him out and discarded the rest of his clothing. Johnny stared at Dally for a moment, feeling internally relieved that his piece wasn't much bigger than his own. Maybe only a little thicker. He wanted that throbbing boner in his mouth, so he went down instantly, causing Dally to gasp. Johnny sucked hard and fast, hollowing out his cheeks for a tighter seal. He swirled his tongue around the tip and the underside, paying closer attention to the extra-sensitive areas.

"Ouch, Johnnycakes, watch your teeth," Dally warned.

"Sah-wy," Johnny managed to say with Dally's member still deep in his mouth. The younger boy teased his older friend more carefully until he was shuddering and rolling his hips, head thrown back in enjoyment. Dally had had many good blowjobs in his time, and Johnny wasn't doing half bad. He was pleasuring Dally with more care and enjoyment than any of his female playmates had ever done. Clearly, Johnny was focusing on making it as enjoyable as possible for Dally, not planning ahead for what he could receive in return The blonde began throbbing hard in Johnny's mouth, feeling that familiar build-up of pleasurable tension in his groin. He was getting close, and he knew that Johnny, who was absentmindedly tugging his own erection with his free hand, was too.

"Same time," he growled huskily at Johnny, pulling him up so they lay head-to-toe and side by side. As the two began sucking each other simultaneously, Dally could sense just how close his younger friend was to the edge. Every lick and suck elicited an audible moan or whimper from the dark boy. The tip of his penis was a deep purple and he was bucking his hips madly and uncontrollably.

"Ah! Dally, I think I'm—" he panted, dropping Dally's cock because the only thing he could focus on at the moment was his own aching arousal. The blonde didn't slow down the speed or intensity of his ministrations as Johnny cried out in ecstasy, chanting Dally's name breathlessly. Dally felt the dark boy's member twitch and throb in his mouth. He closed his eyes tightly, tasting, for the first time, another man's load. He caught everything in his mouth and didn't swallow, but rather spit it out onto the dirty floor towel. Johnny looked up at Dally grinning, savoring that delicious, post-orgasmic bliss.

It didn't take him long to regain composure. He sat up and hissed, "Your turn," his voice still lusty and sexy.

Dally smiled back; that cold face of a hood temporarily melted away and replaced by an affectionate one. Johnny began that tight, wet suction, and it didn't take long to send Dally over the edge. He clutched Johnny's greasy, messy hair in his fingers thrusting his hips passionately as he came. Poor Johnny and his naivety didn't know what to do with the thick ropes of cum shooting from Dally's erection. So he threw his head back and allowed it to hit him in the chest and neck.

"Oh shit, Johnny," Dally sat up after a moment and wiped Johnny off with the dry end of the towel.

Johnny looked at the towel with disgust. "That thing has to die," he said.

"Oh yeah, I'mma throw it away as soon as we leave here." Johnny peered up at Dally, his face still flushed, his breathing heavy. He wondered just how much more time he'd have here with Dally. Would it be all over now that they'd had their fun? "Don't worry kid, we don't hafta go nowhere for a while, okay?" He told him, slinging an arm around Johnny's shoulders.

The tan boy's eyes instantly lit up. "Good." He said, peeling off his socks. "'Cause I'm tired."

Dally copied him, pulling off his own ratty socks. "Silvia says fucking with your socks still on is tacky."

"Well, Silvia ain't here, is she?"

"No," Dally agreed, "no she ain't." He got to his feet, wandered to the bed, and collapsed on top of it. Johnny slowly stood up after him. "So you sure you don't wanna go back to the lot tonight?" When he saw the shocked look on the boy's face, he smirked wryly. "C'mon, I'm just fuckin' with you. Come here and lay down."

Johnny grinned and flopped down next to him. He didn't get too close, not wanting to seem like a sissy who wanted to cuddle, but close enough to feel Dally's warmth.

"Besides, I still hafta get that glass outta your chest."

"Oh brother."

"But later…" He yawned. Both boys drifted into a deep sleep, feeling very content and satisfied.

**Okay, so that was the first time I've written a sex scene. I hope it was a success! Thanks for reading, and I love those reviews :) **


	4. I'mma Very Bad Man

**Another chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm going to be going away for a bit on Thursday, so I may get up another chapter up before then. We'll see. Anyways, I hope you all like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

**Turn of Events **

**Chapter 4: I'mma Very Bad Man**

Only an hour or two had passed when Dally Winston woke confused. It was dark and he'd forgotten where he was. He felt the bed beneath him and was relieved; he hadn't spent the night the gutter, but rather downtown. He heard the light breathing of someone lying beside him, deep in sleep. It was another good sign. It meant he got lucky.

It was pitch-dark in the room, and Dally couldn't see the broad's face. He hoped she was pretty. One night, after he and Silvia had hit a rough patch, he'd gotten smashed and slept with a fat girl. That was a mistake. He sure hoped this bitch wasn't a mistake. Carefully, he reached an arm out to touch her, but not wake her up. He didn't want to deal with a woman's squawking mouth at this time of night.

His cautious prodding of the figure's side revealed that she was skinny and warm. Not bad, so she was definitely thin. He threaded his fingers through her hair. It was kind of long and…was that hair grease? So she was a Greaser girl. Okay, some greasy girls were real fun. He waited with bated breath to see if she stirred, but she seemed passed out cold. Dally smirked wryly. So he'd liquored her up before he'd had her, huh?

Gently, he slid his hand beneath her arm, wondering what her tits were like. Hell, if she was passed out, what was the harm in copping a feel? Besides, she was already in his bed. He wormed his way under the dead weight of the broad's arm and laid his hand on her bosom. Dally cocked his head in confusion. Where were her tits? The blonde boy's heart thudded hard. It was a feeling reminiscent of the first time he'd seen a man get shanked back in New York. But this time, nobody was getting stabbed. This time, he had his hand on another man's chest.

As if he'd touched a hot stove, Dally withdrew his hand, burned. He scrambled backwards, tumbling off the bed, taking all the sheets with him. What the hell was going on here? It had to be some kind of nightmare. He stumbled across the dark room, tripping over something tangled and wet in the middle of the floor, and fell down hard again. He picked himself up and flicked on the light.

"Johnny?" His voice was a combination of surprise and disgust as his eyes focused on his sleeping friend. He was sleeping on his side, arms crossed over his chest, his underwear barely pulled up to one hip "Oh Johnny, what the hell did I do to you…"

He killed the lights and padded back across the room to the bed. This was all too messed up, he thought. What the hell happened? Images and memories started making and breaking connections in his head. Finally, things started swimming into place.

So he played blind-man's bluff with Buck's cousin and later he dumped the fool on the Expressway and jacked his truck. He drove alongside the abandoned lot for some reason. Why? Dally rubbed his head. All this thinking hurt. Why did he go to the lot? …Because Johnny was there. Next, Johnny dove through the window, had glass in his hair…and then what happened? Something definitely happened. Oh yeah, he'd had his pal's dick in his mouth. That was it!

Dally had done some horrible things in his life. He'd lied, cheated, slashed tires, hit a guy upside the face with a pool cue, hospitalized guys in gang fights, jumped kids and harassed women. But he never felt guilty about any of those things. But today, as he lay on his back, staring at the darkened ceiling, eyes out of focus, Dallas Winston felt his very first pang of guilt.

"I have done some horrible things…" He muttered out loud.

Or maybe that feeling wasn't guilt. Maybe it was just nausea.

"I think I'mma be sick…"

But he made no effort to move or to puke. He merely lay there, horrified, quietly talking to himself in the shadowy room.

"I am a very bad man…"

Johnny was a very heavy sleeper, but he still stirred amid all the tripping and mutterings. Dally froze as the smaller boy made small sounds in his sleep, rolling over so he was facing him. He heard him take in a shaky breath and draw his knees to his chest, shivering. The poor kid was cold and he was groping aimlessly in his sleep for the blankets Dally had thrown to the floor.

"Aw, shoot, punk. You want this?" Dally yanked the blanket off the floor and cast it unceremoniously over his friend. But the boy kept shivering.

"Whaddya want, you needy bastard?" He slid off the bed and crept over to the window, shutting it tight. "There you go kid, no more cold air. So no more shivering and no more making this anymore fucking awkward than it already is."

He lay down again, and the words were barely out of his mouth when Johnny threw a warm, skinny arm over his chest. The blonde rolled his eyes upward, tensing. "I said _less awkward_, dipshit." What the hell was he supposed to do now? He was never big on cuddling. He never cuddled any of the girls he slept with; not the nursing student, not the fat girl, not even his Silvia. So what was he supposed to do with this _boy_—favorite boy notwithstanding—touching his chest?

And the little punk made matters worse by scooting as close as he could to Dally's body. He threw a leg on top of his, and rested his grungy, dark head on his chest. One long-fingered hand wrapped around his arm, holding him tightly.

"…Don't go…" Came Johnny's voice, groggy and barely coherent. He babbled something else in his sleep and nuzzled his forehead right against Dally's neck.

"C'mon Johnnycakes, you're killing me over here."

He responded to the sound of Dally's voice by pressing himself even closer, the hand on his bicep flexing and releasing rhythmically.

"Shoot, Johnny." Dally narrowed his eyes, shocked at himself for what he was about to do. "You tell anybody about this and I'll skin ya, ya hear?"

Gently, he snaked his arm under the boy's neck. He took a deep breath, as if psyching himself up for something, his hand hovering over Johnny's shoulder. Then, very slowly, he lowered his little finger, touching the dark boy's skin. Nothing bad happened. So he lowered his ring finger, middle, pointer and thumb, all very cautiously, until he had his entire hand on the sleeping boy's shoulder. Dally slowly relaxed. There, this wasn't so bad. He could feel Johnny smile into his chest the moment he put his arm around him. It was funny how he could make him nuzzle closer or raise goose bumps on his arm by simply touching him.

Dally considered this a public service. Johnny was usually so goddamned jumpy, so maybe sleeping while someone watched his back, or _held_ him—he detested the word—would settle him down. But he still couldn't remember why or how he'd got into this situation.

Maybe if he just thought harder. What was he doing between the blind-man's bluff game and driving to the lot? He was at the Curtis' house! Dally was thrilled with himself for remembering. And before the Curtis'? He racked his brains trying to remember, but then all of the sudden, it hit him. He'd finished those left over six-packs with Two-Bit, smoked that joint he and Steve nicked from that Soc's ashtray…oh, and tried those pills Buck had given him.

A grin spread over his face as he settled back into bed with Johnny snuggled to his chest. He felt alleviated. He'd only done such horrible things because he'd combined alcohol, weed and pills. Didn't Darry always say cocktails of narcotics with a joint on the side are the worst kinds of cocktails? He stroked his friend's dark hair a few times before drifting off happily. What a relief. That was only the alcohol, weed and pills talking.

**Thanks for reading! If you have any constructive criticism, or just plain old comments, please let me know. I'm really trying my best here! **


	5. Three AM

**Hi everybody! I'm back in town! I hope this chapter is well-liked; I don't know how I feel about it.**

**I know some people don't like OCs, so I'd like to mention that this chapter has two girls who are entirely insignificant. The boys don't care about them as people (and neither do I), but they're a means to an end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or TWT TIN.**

**Turn of Events **

**Chapter 5: Three AM**

When Johnny wriggled and stirred in his sleep and began stretching out, Dally wasted no time in shoving the smaller boy to his side of the bed. He didn't want him to wake up on his chest and realize they'd been cuddling. That would be horrendous.

"What time is it?" The kid rolled over, pressing his face into a pillow, which muffled his voice.

The noise and the shaking from the club below were still audible, as were the periodic shouts and hollers from the streets and alleyways. It was that time of night where only the hardest-partying cats would be up, fueled by booze, drugs and the prospects of getting lucky.

"Three in the morning," Dally guessed, sliding off the bed. "Get up. Git yer shoes on."

The younger boy sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Why? Where we going?"

"Downstairs. If it's three AM, we's a lot of catching up to do!" The blonde threw Johnny his clothes, the shoes bouncing off his bare chest with a dull _thunk_.

"Catching up?"

"Yeah, I ain't nearly drunk enough, and you still hafta begin."

The dark boy noticed Dally wasn't making eye contact. "Um," he began slowly, "you ain't drunk enough now, but you was drunk enough to do what'chu did with me?"

He could feel the sweat form at his hairline and armpits as he tied up one shoe. "Well, uh, yeah. I was drunk enough then, but I ain't drunk enough _now_."

"Oh,"

Dally didn't like the awkward silence that followed. "C'mon man, lemme get you some beers and we'll score some broads together. It'll be fun." The floorboards creaked beneath him as he padded across the room.

An image of his father, a very angry drunk, flashed before Johnny's eyes. He shook his head to clear it away. He'd been feeling _so_ good…so delectably energy-wasted from getting off with Dally, and so warm from sleeping in a bed with someone else. He didn't want that image to ruin how he was feeling.

"Naw man, I don't wanna be drunk." In the darkness, he felt Dally move near him.

"You don't have to get shitfaced. We'll just get you happy. How's that sound?" He groped for Johnny's wrist and pulled him up. Sensing his unsure body language, he added, "I'll watch ya. Make sure you don't drink too much. Aight?"

A scuffling sound told him Johnny had pulled his shoes on. "Okay."

They stepped into the hallway and into the narrow corridor. The odd expression on the dark boy's face as he surveyed his older friend made Dally squirm inwardly. He couldn't believe the things he'd done. They passed the small alcove where some teens had been smoking grass earlier. They were gone now. He ruffled Johnny's hair as they proceeded down the rickety staircase in a ditch attempt to make things feel normal.

"Why are you acting funny?" Johnny asked, stumbling as he turned on the stairs to look at the older boy.

"I ain't. And why are you talkin' so bold to me?"

"I ain't neither. I just hope you ain't gonna do LSD next or something."

"Fuck hard hippie drugs." Dally spat. "I'm crazy but I ain't stupid."

Inwardly, Johnny was relieved. "But you was on drugs before you messed around with me?"

Dally smirked. The kid was pretty damn intuitive. He was about to ask 'how'd you know?', but instead decided on, "Okay, maybe I'm a little fucking stupid sometimes. But I ain't doing LSD."

"And isn't grass a hippie drug?"

The kid was a smart-mouth! "Yeah, but it's okay if you beat the shit out of a flower child to score it."

Johnny cocked an eyebrow and followed Dally into the bar. He covered his ears against the deafening music and scanned his eyes around the dingy bar, taking it all in. Four guys stood around the pool tables in the back, their angry voices carrying over complaints of hustling. The sweet but pungent scent of grass drifted from a table around which the same 'flower children' Dally had mentioned were sitting. The bar was packed with guys in plaid shirts and girls in short skirts. Dally was making his way to the bar and Johnny, lowering his gaze, followed.

Some girls were up on the bar, dancing and wiggling to a country song. Cautiously, Johnny peeked up at one of them. She had on a cowboy hat and boots which clicked on the counter with every step she took. He brunette hair swung around and she nearly feel several times. Johnny didn't want to ever be as drunk as that.

Dally was seated at the bar and pulled Johnny beside him. Somehow, in the cacophony of noise, he managed to order a few beers. He turned his attention to a leggy blonde sitting beside him. She had braids in her hair and a peace sign necklace about her neck; a blatant hippie.

"Hey baby, nice dress." Dally was saying to her. "Think I could borrow it some time?"

Johnny snorted as she settled her curious green eyes on Dally's blue ones. "You create your own reality," she said mystically.

"Did you learn that on your hippie bus?" he taunted, leering. "'Cause I can give you a ride on my very own VW; _right here_." He gestured fervently to his crotch and Johnny laughed louder.

"Man, that's far out."

Dally continued to throw her lewd comments, but she didn't seem to mind at all…or even notice for the matter. Johnny sipped his beer, determined not to drink more than a third of it. He averted his eyes momentarily from Dally and the hippie to watch the dancers, but when he turned back, Dally had the girl seated on the bar and they were kissing! Johnny blushed as his friend licked and nibbled the stranger's mouth and neck, his hands running over her body hungrily. He thin fingers worked into his blond locks and she tugged it and squealed at each rough ministration. How did he go from insulting her to kissing her?

Johnny backed away, leaving his beer on the bar. It seemed Dally was busy now and had forgotten about him. He wasn't upset so much that Dally was no longer paying that physical attention to _him_, but rather that he failed to set him up with a broad as promised. Johnny never had too much luck with girls. He looked too much a hood to score the nice ones, and the tough ones wanted bolder cats like Dally.

"You forgot this," someone said.

Johnny turned to see the brunette from the bar dance standing before him with his beer in your hand.

"This is yours?" She said slowly, cocking her eyebrow, which cracked the thick layer of black make-up beneath her eye.

"Yeah." He took it from her. She was a pretty little thing with her short brunette cut, but despite the cowgirl outfit, she looked high class. She was slumming, and her overt drunkenness was not attractive.

"Did you like the show?" She asked, referring to the dancing.

"Yeah." He rounded his shoulders and turned away from her. He peeked again at Dally and the hippie; his hand was now tracing dangerously close to her breasts.

He jumped as the brunette laid a hand on his arm, stepping into his personal space. "You're cute, you gonna drink that?" She asked in one breath, her eyes on his beer. He shook his head and handed it back. It seemed to make her day. "Thanks, doll!" She hollered, leaning in and planting one on his lips.

Johnny straightened up. It wasn't every day pretty little things like her kissed him. Even if she was wearing beer goggles, and even if he forgot to kiss back, a kiss was a kiss.

"You're an odd little cat, aren't you?" She eyed him a moment before downing his beer in a few gulps.

"Johnny." He looked past her to see Dally pulling the now mussed-up hippie behind him. "Johnny, turns out Cindy's gonna give _us_ a ride in her VW." He waggled his eyebrows significantly. Johnny wondered when he found the time and breath to ask her name. "You comin'? You and this pretty chick?" He turned his attention to the dancer and eyed her quickly from the feet up, and back down again.

"Yeah I'm coming," she slurred before Johnny could respond.

Before he knew it, he was out of the smoky club and back on the city street. Dally slung one arm around Johnny's shoulders and laid the other on Cindy's rear, giving it a squeeze. The dancer tottered her way behind them.

"Where we going?" Johnny asked hesitantly. He was nervous going to some places with strangers at this time of night.

"The Ribbon for a drive. C'mon man, it'll be fun."

Johnny let himself be lead down a few blocks to where Cindy insisted her vehicle was parked. He was glad that Dally was having fun and was at least only drunk at this point. But as he glanced at the stumbling Cindy in her flowing dress, he wondered how long it would be before she busted out the grass. It was already so late at night, but new things just kept getting started.

**The Ribbon, by the way, is a location from Hinton's **_**That Was Then, This is Now**_**. It's a pretty interesting place. Keep reviewing and we'll find out what goes on there!**


	6. Camaro

**Here's some insight on Dally's little memory lapse. Some people wondered why Johnny wasn't more upset…he's a tuff guy after all! But hopefully this is a good interaction between the two boys. I like this chapter and I hope you do too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

**Turn of Events **

**Chapter 6: Camaro**

The hippie didn't have a VW, but rather a blue Chevy Camaro with a busted taillight. Dally rode up front while Johnny and the dancer crammed in the smaller backseats. Johnny had been to the Ribbon once before. It had been summer, and he'd gone with Ponyboy. They walked the two-mile stretch, talking, laughing and enjoying the hotdogs, sodas and tuff cars along the way.

But now he was seeing the Ribbon from the backseat of a stranger's Camaro. He found himself watching Dally, who leaned his head out the front window and said, "Let's find us a drag race, huh?"

The hippie replied something airy while the dancer wretched, leaning her head wearily against the window. Johnny eyed her. "You gonna be okay?" She groaned sickly, her small face looking green. He rummaged under the driver's seat and found a paper bag. "Do it in here." She'd barely had the bag to her lips before emptying the contents of her stomach into it.

Cindy glanced at them in the rearview mirror. "Far out…" she muttered, getting into the left turn lane and veering sharply into a supermarket parking lot. The bag of vomit slipped from between the dancer's fingers, hit the floor, and splashed all over Dally's jacket.

"Aw! Aw, what the fuck is this?" He cried, shaking the vomit off his sleeve. He craned around in his seat to tell the dancer exactly what he thought of her. Her eyes rolled but she didn't protest. That last beer she'd had really did her in.

"I…home…tired." She mumbled. She really looked horrible. Johnny eyed her with distrust. Once again, alcohol proved its destructibility.

"Oh, fuck this. Stop the car," Dally yelled. "Stop it!"

The request took a while for the hippie to comprehend. She finally parked the Camaro and Dally stormed out, shaking his jacket furiously. He got about forty paces away before stopping short, apparently having forgotten something. He stalked back to the car, yanked open the passenger door, and pulled Johnny out.

"C'mon kid, let's go. These filthy broads are nothin' but mess and trouble."

Johnny—who agreed one hundred percent—followed Dally silently. But for the first time, Cindy seemed offended. "Easy, mad-cat, it's not my fault she's blitzed. Don't wig out on me all because she's loaded."

The dancer was crying softly; something about her parents and little brother. Johnny felt a little sorry for her—alcohol could make things feel worse—but was distracted by Dally's rage.

"Blow it out'cher ass, you dirty hippie," he spat, strolling into the throng of people, dragging Johnny roughly.

They circumvented a group of thirteen year-olds in a circle shouting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" as two hoods duked it out, and got lost in a mess of parked cars and teens having fun. After they'd walked a good distance, Johnny got the courage to peek up at the blonde's face. Dally looked furious.

"Dally man, what's wrong?" He asked. He peered over his shoulder at the blue Camaro, which hadn't yet moved. Johnny didn't care much for those girls, but he didn't think Dally's ire was warrented.

The older boy glowered, shouldering his jacket, despite it being February and very cold. "It don't matter," he dismissed, scanning the crowd with his hawk-sharp eyes. "I hate vomit. I can't stand girls that vomit. And it don't matter how good Cindy can kiss, she's still a dirty hippie. Besides, I'mma hang out with you tonight. Listen kid, I'll do whatever you want, okay?"

Johnny didn't answer right away. Dally could sure be one strange cat.

"Whatever you want. We can go mug them middle schoolers over there, I can steal us some cokes, we can go to a beer blast, drag race, whatever the hell you want, okay? And get that hair outta your eyes," he reached out, tousling the younger boy's black bangs.

"Dal, I want to go back to the room and mess around with you some more." Johnny said abruptly.

"Huh?"

"You still need to get the glass outta my chest."

"So you wanna go mess around with me instead o' scorin' with any of these broads out here?" He gestured at the crowd surrounding them. They were picking their way through groups of teenagers lying on the ground looking at the moon.

"No, all these girls is like that dancer in the cowboy boots. They'll end up puking all over _my_ clothes too. And ain't you cold, by the way?"

Dally was rubbing his bare arms with his hands. "No I ain't."

"I want to mess around with you again." Johnny repeated, his voice barely above a whisper.

The blonde stopped walking and kicked over a beer can of a nearby moon-gazer. "Listen kid, I still ain't over the doin' that stuff with you _once_, never mind doing it _again_."

Tentatively, Johnny reached his hand up and touched Dally's arm. The older boy's eyes darted around, hoping nobody was watching But everyone surrounding was busy with their own thing; nobody was paying attention to them.

"But you said it's okay for two guys to mess around if it don't mean nothin'."

He pushed Johnny's hand off. "Well, it sounds like it _does_ mean somethin' to you."

"Well…it don't mean nothin'!" Johnny told him. "It's…just nice, is all."

Dally tilted his head back and looked to the sky, as if summoning composure. He jammed his fists into his pockets and began walking again. He felt cold, now that his buzz had worn off. "I think it's a damn gas that your idea of 'fun' is getting your pal naked." Dally commented, purposely stepping on some moon-gazer's fingers. The kid cried out in pain.

The younger boy blushed scarlet under the streetlights. "Well, I ain't queer or nothin'. I'd get a broad naked too if I could."

Dally laughed, high-pitched and manic. He slung and arm around Johnny's shoulders and squeezed him briefly before shoving him away in a manly display of affection. "I guess you ain't hearing how that sounded." His pal could really be cute sometimes.

"I—I…" The dark boy stuttered.

"Relax, it's okay." He sighed, shaking his head, a small grin still on his lips. He eyed a hotdog stand, wondering if he'd have the chance to snag one, but the vendor way watching him too closely. Johnny watched him expectantly, waiting. "Okay, fine!" He said at last. "I _did_ say we could do whatever you want."

Johnny's eyes flashed. He didn't smile—he was too edgy—but he looked pleased.

"You wanna hit a beer blast first?" Dally added, "They's always one down by the lake."

"No!" Johnny cried, surprising even himself with the volume of his voice. "No, I want you to remember it this time."

He reached out and touched Dally's wrist again. The blonde didn't push him away this time, but he eyed the hand until it was withdrawn. Johnny sure was a smart kid. Smarter than anyone gave him credit for. He looked down at his friend through the bottoms of his eyes, noting that feeling of pride crawling through his chest.

"You knew I was gonna forget? That I was outta it?"

Johnny nodded. "When you was kissin' me—"

"Keep your voice down, will ya?"

"When you was kissin' me," he whispered, "I could taste the booze and the grass. And the blacks of your eyes was real big."

"My pupils was dilated?" The blonde asked and the younger boy nodded. "Yeah, I took some pills from Buck. But they fucked me up and I ain't gonna take 'em again."

"You promise?"

"Yeh," he said gruffly.

"And it ain't gonna be an excuse for why you messed around with me? The drugs? They ain't gonna be an excuse?"

He smirked and swiped two hotdogs from the unsuspecting vendor who'd stupidly turned his back on the pair of Greasers. "No, they ain't gonna be an excuse. You gonna be the excuse. I'mma not wake up in a haze this time. Here, have one of these. It's good practice."

Johnny looked from the hotdog up to Dally's pale, elfish face. A blush and a grin crept across his dark features. He understood the double meaning.

They were about to look for a ride out when they heard some commotion at the far end of the lot. "I think those hoods drugged her officer," came a girl's voice.

Dally and Johnny peered through the crowd. Curious teens stood in a ring around a brunette in cowboy boots. She was sprawled out on the gravel, her small face tinged blue. A pile of vomit lay beside her, a few strings still connected to her mouth. The ambulance siren rang out in the distance as the officer took her pulse and searched for identification.

"Oh shit, it's that broad," Dally breathed. Cindy and her blue Camaro were nowhere to be seen.

Johnny stared, completely stunned. "She dead?" He squeaked.

"Nah, she's passed out drunk. But _we's_ gonna be dead if we don't get the fuck outta here. C'mon."

He grabbed Johnny's shoulder and the two slipped through the throng of people. They had to get off the Ribbon before they were accused of drugging some stranger. Neither of them needed more attention from the fuzz. This was just a never-ending night.

**Thanks for reading. Review if you have any comments or suggestions.**


	7. Come A'knockin'

**This is the last chapter in the story. Here's a little more of the good stuff that earns us an M rating. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or Rumble Fish.**

**Turn of Events **

**Chapter 7: Come A'knockin'**

"Stupid drunk broad," Dally muttered, marching across the clear span of the Ribbon commonly used for drag racing. He covered a lot of ground in one stride, and Johnny jogged to keep up. Ever since that nasty accident last week, drag racing had temporarily died down. "I can't believe _that's_ the broad you picked up."

"I didn't pick her up," Johnny defended quietly. "She talked to _me_."

They crossed to side streets and weaved through a few alleyways, eventually emerging on the main drag of a quiet grid-suburb. Both boys knew to walk in the center of the road, cautious of what lurked in shadowy doorways. A grey silo stuck up like a beacon at the end of the road.

"We can't go back to the downtown apartment," Dally said, sensing Johnny was lost in the strange neighborhood. "We didn't do nothin' wrong, but if the fuzz comes a'knockin', I don't wanna be around to let'em in."

"So where we goin' now?"

"They's a little park out here I used to sleep in when I was young. You know, when shit got rough. It was for me what that vacant lot is to you."

He gestured to a circular clump of trees and shrubs. Johnny had no idea of where they were or how far they were from home. But the low rumble of cars on the Ribbon was still audible, so they weren't too far out. They stepped over some denser shrubs and Johnny knitted his eyebrows in interest when he saw a ramshackle lean-to beneath some of the few larger trees.

"It was an old clubhouse for the scouts." Dally explained, sitting down cross-legged in the center of the lean-to's dusty floor. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, resting his bare arms on his knees. "That was years ago. It's abandoned now."

The young Greaser sat beside him, but not too close. The February had stung his nose and knuckles outside, but they were surprisingly well-protected from the elements inside. He let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting and found that it softened the older boy's tough-as-nails demeanor.

Dally was silent, and the smaller boy watched him apprehensively, waiting. The blonde lit a cigarette, took a long drag, and exhaled smoke rings, never once opening his eyes. Johnny sat on his heels waiting, his idol's _I-don't-care_ attitude quite apparent.

"So, Johnnycakes, why d'you think I brought you out here?"

The dark boy's eyes bulged at being put on the spot. He sat up a little straighter, swallowed the lump in his throat and replied, "Because if the fuzz come a'knockin', we don't wanna be around to let'em into the downtown apartment?"

Dally opened one eye and peeked at his friend. He snorted and shook his head. "You funny, Johnnycakes. But seriously, why did I bring your ass out here?"

He blushed at the compliment and struggled for another witty remark. None came. "I—uh…I dunno." He blustered, "Why?"

"Because…" He turned sharply, sitting up on his haunches, towering over the younger boy's timid frame by at least a head. "I needed a good place…" He ran his hands deftly up Johnny's sides, finally entwining them tightly in the boy's dark hair. "To fuck your brains out."

The younger boy's eyes were as wide as saucers now, as Dally maneuvered his head by the hair, tilting his chin up so they looked each other in the face. Johnny's look was that of slight apprehension mixed with arousal. He was appeased by the look in Dally's eyes, which flashed with equal heat and lust.

Dally tugged Johnny close by the hair, eliciting a light squeal from the pain. He nuzzled and nipped along his dark friend's delicate jaw line. He ended with a sharp nip to the earlobe, pushing Johnny roughly to the floor and straddling him.

"Are you gonna be rough?" Johnny asked, the yearning need for physical contact dancing deep in his eyes.

"I dunno," Dally admitted, leaning down so their faces were inches apart. "Do _you_ want it rough?"

Johnny trembled at the intense, lusty look in his idol's icy blue eyes. "I—umm…AH!" He was unsure, but as Dally fixed him with a carnal grin and rolled his hips against Johnny's already straining member, the answer was clear.

The blonde was enjoying himself. "I'mma make you beg for it," he stated simply between rough kisses. Johnny whimpered and parted his lips, allowing Dally's tongue to swirl inside his mouth. He rewarded the blonde with that tell-tale hitch of breath followed by a long, throaty moan. His eyes, now glassy with lust, rolled back into his head.

Dally yanked his young friend's jacket off without stopping his passionate ministrations. He ran his fingers over the top of the young Greaser's shirt, grinning manically at the way Johnny arched his back, pushing his chest forward in an attempt to get his aching and aroused body toyed with. "Let's see what we got here."

The blonde shoved his hands under Johnny's shirt; the latter hissing as the cold air made his soft, tan skin extra sensitive. Dally traced the muscles of the boy's chest and abdominals, making him clench his teeth, trapping in the throaty moan that yearned to escape. Johnny was panting now, as Dally continued tormenting him. He bucked his hips as Dally alternated between gentle and firm caresses to his already aching skin.

Johnny's fingernails scratched and grated along the floorboard of the lean-to as the blonde lowered his head to the younger boy's hot skin, running his tongue over the raised goose bumps on his belly. He dipped his tongue into Johnny's bellybutton, causing him to yelp enthusiastically. Dally watched him through the tops of his eyes mischievously, running his tongue up to his nipples, eliciting exactly what he'd been waiting for: a loud cry from his young friend.

"Ahhh, Dally!" He cried, the volume of his voice surprising both parties. The blonde raised an eyebrow. Johnny's eyes were glazed with arousal. "Please!" He begged.

"'Please' what?" growled Dally, pressing his mouth back against Johnny's running his tongue along the roof of his mouth and nipping his lower lip. "'Please' what, Johnnycakes?" He teased. He continued to explore Johnny's torso deftly with one hand while propping himself up on the other arm. He wet a finger and teased one taut, brown nipple. Johnny was crying out often now, holding nothing back. He had lost control anyway. When Dally pinched him, the younger boy arched his back and yelled, fixing his burning eyes on his older friend.

"Please!" was all he could manage. From his position, Dally had complete and utter control. Johnny tried to press their bodies together. He attempted to grind his aching member against Dally's, something that the blonde could either allow or deny with relative ease. Johnny whined when he was refused that pleasurable friction. As Dally continued kissing and teasing his young friend, those whines grew louder, needier, and more forceful.

"Please what?" Dally throatily asked again, kissing Johnny hard before he had a chance to answer.

When he couldn't find words, Johnny made up with actions. He found the hem of Dally's shirt and yanked it above the older boy's head, causing a brief delay in their deep kiss. He fumbled with Dally's jeans, failed at undoing them and gave up, proceeding to remove his own. Dally smiled against his mouth; he was quite entertained by the erotic frenzy his young friend was worked up into.

Johnny moaned with relief as his erection was freed. His jeans had become tight and painful. Dally kicked off his own before roughly snaking kisses and nips across Johnny's abdomen, ending at his waist band. He looked up at the dark boy hungrily; the latter was propped up on his elbows watching the older boy's every move. Dally took the waistband between his teeth and tried to yank it down; an action that excited Johnny greatly. The blonde placed more hot kisses up his friend's sensitive inner thighs, exhaling hot air over the boy's throbbing erection.

With a small thump, Johnny sprawled flat on his back. He was sweating and was coated in dust from the floor. The heat from his and Dally's body was such a sharp contrast compared to the cold night that it made his body tender and sensitive to the blonde's ministrations. He cried out when he felt Dally's tongue, so warm and wet, lap across his scrotum and the base of his erection. The older boy worked his way upward toward the tip, finally swirling it in his mouth and taking the whole thing. Johnny cried out at the tight warmth enveloping him. The sight of his friend's blonde head bobbing between his legs nearly sent him over the edge.

Dally seemed to sense this because he suddenly stopped his ministrations. Johnny fixed him with his dark, pleading eyes, willing him to continue. The blonde smirked, kicking Johnny's legs out wider while simultaneously wetting a few fingers in his mouth. The dark boy seemed to pale as his eyes darted from Dally's spit-slicked fingers to his bulge still trapped by his underwear.

"What're you gonna…?" The younger boy squeaked.

"I said I was gonna fuck your brains out."

He was about to protest as the first finger pressed into him. It was tight, and the feeling was sharp and burning. But Dally's eyes never left his own, and, although they were clouded by heat and lust, Johnny still found them very trustworthy. Dally had been rough before, but once he sensed Johnny was uneasy, he had slowed down—a mark of a very tuned-in lover.

"Relax," Dally breathed, rubbing his friend's quivering thigh with his free hand. Johnny pinched his eyes shut as the second finger was added. He felt himself tighten up and was overcome by a desire to escape, but Dally took his member firmly in his hand. "Concentrate on this, Johnnycakes."

He began stroking Johnny's erection, coaxing it back into a raging hard-on. The dark boy was once again panting, moaning and writhing on the dusty lean-to floor. He hadn't even noticed Dally scissor his fingers to widen the opening, not even when he started gently moving his fingers in and out. Before he knew it, any discomfort was replaced by the familiar and delicious all-encompassing feeling of yearning.

"Dally!" He yelled, biting his lower lip as his older friend worked him steadily. The blonde's shining blue eyes locked onto his. "_Please_…"

The blonde grinned savagely. As he leaned down towards Johnny, he added a third finger. "Please…_what_?"

"Please fuck me!"

His voice rang out and Dally smirked triumphantly.

"I told you I'd make you beg for it." Swiftly, he removed his fingers and his underwear before straddling the smaller boy. "Get this wet for me," he commanded.

He took Johnny's hair in his hands as the dark boy took his straining member into his hot mouth. Dally couldn't believe he was getting two blowjobs from his friend in one day. This had to be the strangest day on the planet. And he also wasn't too familiar with gay sex, but his instincts told him all he needed to do.

"That's enough."

Now that Johnny was comfortable with what was going to happen, Dally had no qualms about being rough. His large hands grappled with the younger boy's wiry, burning mid-section. He flipped him onto his hands and knees and kneeled behind him, positioning himself at the opening. He inserted the tip slowly, inching along as Johnny's body got used to it. The dark boy dropped to his forearms, arching his back for Dally as he pressed in. He breathing became heavy as the blonde thrust deeper and deeper, fervently rocking Johnny's body with his heavy strokes. Dally dug his nails into the tan boy's thigh and the latter wailed passionately.

He was surprised when the boy's moans of pleasure suddenly switched to pants of anxiety in a matter of seconds. "What's wrong?" Dally asked. It took all the control he could muster to slow his pace and cease fucking the tight hole so willingly presented to him. He switched seamlessly from rough to gentle.

"I'm—I'm not sure if—it's that…" he babbled.

Dally smirked and pulled out.

"Let's try this," he said calmly, lifting Johnny's chin so he'd meet his eyes. The blonde sprawled out on his back, guiding Johnny to straddle his erection. "That's it, just like that," he coaxed. Dally let out a moan in spite of himself as his friend once again took his erection right down to the base. "It'll give you more control."

Balancing on his toes, Johnny impaled himself upon Dally. It was a slow but deep rhythm. The continuous eye contact and positive feedback from the older boy was very reassuring and helpful to Johnny. Before long, they picked up the tempo, each thrust striking something pleasurable within both boys. Dally found himself more turned on than he'd ever been before. He picked up Johnny's still throbbing erection and pumped it in time to the younger boy's movements.

It didn't take long for Johnny to understand the rules of the rhythm. If he wanted more, he'd have to give more. He rocked and bounced harder and more furiously against Dally. The older boy rewarded him by stroking his aching cock to the same tempo. Johnny was lost in the heat. He threw his head back and cried out, "I'm gonna come!" Dally closed his eyes at the warning as Johnny got off in his hand, collapsing backwards in ecstasy and exhaustion.

But Dally wasn't done. He repositioned himself and continued banging against Johnny's tight hole. The dark boy panted and moaned, and, although he wouldn't be in any state for further sexual activity for a good twenty-five minutes, he continued to put on a nice show for Dally. A few minutes later, the blonde's breathing grew shallow and raspy as he slammed against his young friend, twitching and convulsing his way into a fierce orgasm.

He rolled off the younger boy, breathing heavily, looking up at the wood-beamed ceiling of the old lean-to.

"So," he breathed. "Was that fun?"

"Uh-huh," Johnny replied. Dally looked up at him to see a silly but satisfied grin plastered across his young friend's face.

"Do you believe I remember it this time?"

"Uh-huh." His dark eyes shifted between Dally's blue ones for a moment before realizing that the older boy was merely playing.

"Is my pupils dilated?"

"Uh-uh."

"C'mon, you's sophisticated, ain't'cha? Use your words. Is my pupils dilated?" Dally teased.

"No, they ain't."

"Didn't I promise I'd do whatever your ass wanted to do?"

"Uh-huh—I mean, yes."

Dally fixed him with one of those rare smiles before reaching out to tousle Johnny's sweat-soaked hair. "Did I do good by you?" He teased.

A barely-visibly flush spread across the dark boy's face. "Uh-huh."

Dally snorted and smirked. Without warning, Johnny swiftly splayed himself on top of the blonde wrapping his arms around his muscled neck. Dally raised his eyebrows in surprise before gathering his young friend in a tight and protective embrace. He shifted Johnny, positioning him more comfortably across his body. Johnny burrowed his head into the blonde's damp neck, inhaling the sweet, post-sex scent. He mumbled something incoherent.

"What'chu say?" Dally asked, shaking his arm.

Johnny raised his head and told him, "I said, 'you're my hero'," before nuzzling his head back into that inviting crook where Dally's neck met his shoulder.

Dally laughed harshly. "Yeh, I know that."

He held the smaller boy there as their breathing slowed to normal. Johnny traced his fingers along Dally's chest while the older boy stroked his friend's black hair. Before long, sunlight filtered through the wood beams and the shrubbery by the open wall of the lean-to. The sounds of animals and early-riser traffic hit their ears.

"Shit, man, it's morning." Dally groaned.

"What should we do?" Johnny shivered. He was getting cold fast.

Dally peeled the reluctant boy off his warm body and began putting on his clothes. "Hmm…uh…let's go back to the Curtis' place."

Johnny scratched his head. It'd been hours and hours ago, but hadn't he come from there at the start of this crazy night? "Why we gonna go there?"

"Because," the blonde replied, hauling Johnny to his feet, "they's always got good food there and they say we can come over any time we wanna. 'Sides…I wanna use their plumbing. You made me sweat tonight, kid. I need a shower."

Johnny beamed as he kicked on his ratty sneakers. The two left and headed back toward the Ribbon, hoping they could hitch a ride to their part of town. This night had led to several interesting—and educational—turns of events.

And it was the best night of both of their lives.

**So that concludes the story! Thank you to everybody who's read and enjoyed this fic. Your reviews have meant a lot to me. I hope I've enjoyed reading them as much as you enjoyed this bit of smut.**

**~Lillianne**


End file.
